The Ice
by LND ZO07
Summary: "Bisakah Aku mempercayaimu memegang tanganku tanpa melepaskannya seperti yang lain?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: naruto hanya milik om masashi kishimoto dan saya tidak akan mengakui naruto saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari cerita ini.

Pair: sasuino, gaaino, sakunaru.

Rate : T semi M

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance, friendship

Warning: typo, OOC, AU AT

~Happy reading~

Kehangatan matahari musim semi membuat semua orang merasa bahagia termasuk warga konoha yang yang bersemangat untuk melaksanakan Hanami di Taman Kota. namun, berbeda dengan gadis berambut pirang yang satu ini. Dia lebih memilih untuk tetap di tempat tidur padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06:45.

 _Drrrttt drrrrttt drrrrrtttt_

"uh siapa sih yang menelpon sepagi ini?"

"halo…"

"hei ino si putri tidur belum cukup hah malas-malasan nya?"

"ada apa sakura kau mengganggu tidurku yang nyenyak saja" ino mendengus kesal akibat ulah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ino memang sudah terbiasa dengan omelan sahabatnya karena ia duduk sebangku dengan gadis ini. Tapi membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur dengan teriakannya yang keras seperti ini, yang benar saja. Apakah ino mempunyai gendang telinga yang kedap suara atau apalah sehingga sahabatnya bisa membangunkannya dengan teriak begitu. _Ya kami-sama._

"heh? Tidur yang nyenyak? Yang benar saja. Apakah kau tidak lihat jam ino? Sekarang sudah pukul 7 apakah kau tidak akan ke sekolah wahai putri tidur?".

"apaaaaaaa? Pukul 7? Kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi sakura?apa kau ingin aku terlambat?"

"lalu untuk apa aku membangunkanmu putri tidur? Lalu apa tadi,kau bilang ingin kau terlambat heh? Bukannya setiap hari kau datang terlambat?"

Ya, sakura nama sahabat ino itu. Sakura memang sangat peduli pada sahabat blondienya yang satu ini. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang selalu bawel untuk memberi ceramah rutin pada sahabatnya yang satu ini jika sahabatnya ini melakukan kesalahan seperti pagi hari ini. Ya memang sakura lah yang membangunkan ino setiap hari bahkan sakura rela mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ino karena ino terlalu malas untuk mengerjakannya bahkan untuk melihat pekerjaan rumahnya pun ino tidak mau.

"yah _whatever_ lah sudah aku tutup dulu aku mau mandi"

Tuuutttttttt ino menutup telpon dari sakura karena dia harus bergegas seperti biasanya. Entah apa yang membuat ino menjadi pemalas seperti ini padahal sewaktu kecil ino adalah gadis yang ceria dan juga rajin dalam hal apapun. Tapi semenjakk…..

"oh shittt kenapa aku harus terlambat **lagi".** ino menggerutu sembari memakai baju seragamnya. Seperti yang dia katakan, dia selalu saja terlambat untuk sekolah bahkan untuk hal apapun yang dia tidak suka. Seperti mengumpulkan tugas, dan hal apapun yang mengenai pelajaran.

Ino menghadap cermin sambil menunjukan cengiran andalannya yang menurut dia bisa menjadi motivasinya untuk menjalankan segala kegiatanya.

"kau sudah cantik ino, bahkan sangat cantik. Kau pasti bisa melalui hari ini seperti hari sebelumnya. Fighthing oke"

Inopun berangakat sekolah menggunakan bus. Bukannya dia tidak punya kendaraan lain, tapi dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada kendaraan yang satu ini. karena menurut ino dengan menggunakan bus dia bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Kenapa? Karena dia bisa melihat pemandangan kota terlebih lagi dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berjalan cepat untuk menuju kantor mereka. Entah apa yang membuat ino menyukai orang-orang yang berjalan cepat tersebut tetapi yang pasti dia senang melihat orang lain mau bekerja untuk keluarganya. Ngomong-ngomong masalah keluarga ino mempunya keluarga tapi…..

" _pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah konoha internasional high school"_

Melihat halte tempat tujuannya sudah dekat ia pun segera berdiri untuk mempersiapkan diri mengahadapi kegiatan rutinnya yaitu lari marathon.

Tingggggggggg

"ah sial hari ini guru piketnya adalah kurenai-sensei lagi habislah riwayat ku."

Ino pun segera berlari menuju sekolahnya dengan sangat cepat, bahkan atlit marathon pun bisa kalah oleh gadis berambut pirang ini karena dia memang seperti orang yang mengikuti kejuaraan lari marathon.

"ya kami-sama semoga tidak ada kurenai-sensei di gerbang. Kalu kau mengabulkan do'a ku aku berjanji aku tidak akan terlambat lagi."

Lagi-lagi ino hanya bisa berdoa seperti itu setiap hari dan hasilnya pasti dia akan melanggar janjinya di hari berikutnya, bahkan mungkin kami-sama pun sudah bosan dengan 'janji-janji' ino itu.

'Bruughhhhhhhhh. 'Ino menabrak seseorang tapi ino tidak mempedulikannya karena dia sudah sangat telat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar minta maaf pun ino lupa untuk mengatakannya.

Setelah sampai digerbang sekolah ino langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari kurenai-sensei.

"yamanaka ino terlambat seperti biasa heh?."

"maaf sensei tadi dijalan macet." Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan alasan yang dibuatnya karena dia tahu senseinya ini tidak akan percaya kepada perkatannya karna tidak mungkin di konoha yang terkenal akan warganya yang tertib akan hal apapun mengalami macet seperti yang dia katakan.

"you know it's unbelievable nona yamanaka." Yap tebakan ino benar dia tidak bisa membohongi senseinya yang disiplin itu. Al hasil ino disuruh berdiri di koridor selama jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Tapi menurut ino itu bukanlah hukuman melainkan itu adalah sebuah anugrah dari kami-sama karena dia tidak perlu untuk mendengarkan pelajaran guru asuma-sensei dengan pelajaran matematikanya itu yang bisa membuat orang lain ingin segera keluar dari kelas.

I believe I believe no neghe jijiyana

I believe I believe

Lagu yoon mirae yang keluar dari earphone nya itu sedikit menenangkan ino teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi saat dia menabrak seseorang dia tidak melihat wajah orang tersebut tapi bisa dipastikan dia adalah murid tetanggga sekolahnya yaitu murid laki-laki ' _suna internasional high school'._ Dia merasa bersalah kepada anak laki-laki tersebut karena akibat ditabrak ino, buku pelajaran yang dibawa oleh anak laki-laki tersebut berjatuhan ,namun ino tidak menolong anak laki-laki tersebut memunguti bukunya bahkan ino tidak mengucapkan maaf kepada anak laki-laki tersebut.

 _Ah aku harusnya meminta maaf kepada anak itu'_

"pelajaran kedua akan segera dimulai"

Bel pelajaran kedua menyadarkan ino dari lamunannya. Diapun segera masuk ke kelasnya tidak lupa dia membungkukan badannya kepada asuma-sensei sebagai tanda hormat. Dan dibalas gelengan dari asuma-sensei yang sudah biasa dengan keterlambatan ino itu.

"hei ino-pig aku sudah menulis catatan pelajaran asuma-sensei. Akupun menuliskan punyamu." Sakura menyerahkan catatan yang diketahui adalah milik ino, dia tahu jika ia tidak menuliskan catatan punya ino, pasti ino tidak akan menulis catatan pelajaran karena sifat malas sahabat blondie nya itu.

"terimakasih forehead kau memang sahabat sejatiku." Inopun mengambil catatan yang diberikan oleh sakura serta tak lupa memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"apakah kau sudah mengerjakan PR kakashi-sensei?."

"tenang saja, aku masih punya waktu ko' untuk mengerjakannya."

"jangan mentang-mentang kakashi-sensei suka datang terlambat kau jadi seenaknya tidak mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh kakashi-sensei."

"iya-iya aku tahu jadi kalau ingin aku mengerjakannya sekarang, maka kau harus memberiku catatan mu sekarang"

"sampai kapan kau akan terus melihat catatan ku heh? Aku tidak akan selamanya akan memberikan catatan ini padamu." Sakura memang sebenarnya sudah jenuh dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya untuk melihat catatannya. Bukan hanya tidak rela jika pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan susah payah dengan begitu mudahnya disalin atau lebih tepatnya 'dicontek' oleh sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia juga tidak mau jika saabatnya itu bergantung terus kepadanya, dia ingin ino mengerjakan semuanya sendiri agar nantinya jika sakura tidak bersamanya ino akan mandiri dalam hal pelajaran ataupun hal lain.

"mungkin sampai kita benar-benar lulus dari sekolah." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, dia memang paling suka menggoda sakura jika sakura sedang kesal seperti sekarang ini. Menurutnya, sakura itu seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menasihati anaknya karna kasih sayang. yah walaupun sebenarnya ino tidak begitu tahu tentang kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Sretttt sretttt

"maaf anak-anak aku terlambat lagi." Kakashi-sensei memasuki kelas dengan cengiran khasnya. Sensei yang satu ini memang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya baakan dia bias terlamabat sampai setengah jam lamanya. Yang pasti dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti menolong kucing yang tersesat, menolong nenek-nenek yang akan menyebrang dan lebih parahnya lagi dia pernah beralasan dia tersesat dalam jalan kehidupan. It's unbelievable right?

"kami sudah terbiasa dengan keterlambatanmu sensei kau pasti sudah menyelamatkan anak kucing ne?." anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sangat bersemangat itu menggoda senseinya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"atau kau sudah menolong nenek-nenek untuk menyebrang?." Anak laki-laki yang berambut bob yang beralis tebal pun ikut menggoda sensei-nya itu.

"hahaha kalian memang sangat pengertian yah kepadaku?." Kakashi-sensei pun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal karena dia sudah kehabisan alasan untuk murid-muridnya itu.

"baiklah kita mulai pelajaran sejarah. Keluarkan buku catatan dan kumpulkan tugas yang kemarin kuberikan pada kalian."

"haii sensei"

Jam pelajaran kedua pun berjalan seperti biasanya, murid-murid mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh sensei mereka. Dan sang sensei pun membaca buku 'icha-icha paradise' kesukaannya.

ting-tong ting-tong

'sekarang adalah jam istirahat, slamat makan siang'

"haaaaa, akhirnya istirahat juga". Bocah berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika mendengar jam istirahat. Bocah itu ingin segera menikmati makan kesukaannya yaitu ramen ichiraku. Bocah pirang yang mempunyai tiga buah garis masing-masing dipipinya ini memang terkenal maniak ramen.

"naruto, ayo kita ke kantin."ajak bocah beralis tebal kepada bocah pirang bernama naruto itu.

"baiklah lee, ayo kita ke warung ramen ichiraku."

"tapi aku ingin makan jjangmyeon di warung paman suigetsu"

"tapi ramen itu paling lezat lee, ayolah."

"kau ajak saja hinata mungkin dia mau, dia kan penggemar beratmu"

"tapi….."

"hinata." Lee memanggil gadis berambut indigo yang diketahui sebagai penggemar berat naruto itu.

"i-i-iya ada a-a-apa lee?."

"aku hanya ingin kau menemani naruto ke warung paman ichiraku karena aku sedang ingin makan jjangmyeon di warung paman suigetsu, bisa kan?" lee membujuk hinata sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya agar hinata mau menuruti keinginannya.

"tapi….."

"apa kau tidak mau makan siang dengan idolamu yang tampan itu heh?" lee menggoda hinata sehingga wajah hinata langsung memerah karena memang hinata gadis yang pemalu, apalagi bila dia dekat dengan naruto bahkan dia bisa pingsan hanya karena melihat naruto senyum kepadanya.

"ayolah hinata, aku sudah lapar." Naruto menarik lengan hinata menuju warung paman ichiraku, Karena memang dia sudah sangat lapar. Dan hinata? Dia sudah memerah hebat karena naruto memegang bahkan menggenggam tangannnya itu. Bahkan bila dia tidak menguatkan dirinya, dia bisa pingsan karena perbuatan naruto itu.

"sukses yah kencannya hinata." Ejek bocah laki-laki beralis tebal itu.

*kantin*

"ino-pig kamu mau pesan apa?"

"aku es jeruk saja"

"selalu saja, baiklah aku mau memesan dulu." ino memang sering melakukan diet ketat sehingga dia hanya bisa makan sedikit, padahal badannya sudah ideal menurut mata para lelaki disekolah itu.

*skip time*

"ino, katanya kelas kita akan kedatangan sasuke." Sakura bercerita sambil memberesken bukunya karena itu adalah pelajaran terakhir mereka dan mereka bersiap untuk pulang.

"sasuke itu siapa? Selebritis? Atau anak konglomerat?"

"Iya dia anak konglomerat dari keluarga uchiha, kau tahu bahkan sebagian saham sekolah kita adalah milik keluarga uchiha dan yang lebih penting dia adalah milikku."

"oh, aku tidak tahu."

"kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak peduli pada orang lain." Ino memang tidak peduli kepada orang lain bahkan nama teman sekelasnya pun ada yang dia tidak tahu, bukan karena dia tidak pandai bergaul tapi karena hatinya yang memang tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang lain.

"terserahlah, aku duluan ya. Aku mau ke toko buku dulu."

"baiklah, hati-hati ya."sakura dan ino pun berpisah di persimpangan jalan .

"baiklah, dahhhh."

Ino berjalan menyusuri jalanan konoha yang ramai. Dia melihat orang-orang yang sedang berhanami bersama keluarga mereka. Rasanya terlihat menyenangkan berhanami bersama seperti itu apalagi jika bersama keluarga.

'keluarga yah? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat mereka sejak 5 tahun terakhir'

Tidak terasa setelah 15 menit berjalan ino telah sampai ke toko buku favoritnya. Kedatangan ino pun disambut oleh pria paruh baya yang bertubuh besar dan terlihat sangat sehat itu karena mungkin pria paruh baya itu sudah hafal kepada pelanggannya yang satu itu.

"eh ino. Mau mencari buku apa?"

"aku ingin mencari buku 'sayap yang patah' karya tuan jiraiya"

"oh itu masih ada satu lagi, karena kemarin ada seorang pelanggan yang membelinya juga."

"oh syukurlah paman"

Pria parih baya itu pun menyerahkan bukunya dan ino pun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah membayar bukunya itu, tidak lupa juga dia membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada pria paruh baya itu.

*skip time*

'disekolah'

"good morning, student." Suara kurenai-sensei mengheningkan kelas karena sensei itu terkenal dengan aura membunuhnya kepada anak-anak yang suka berisik.

"good morning sensei."

"hari ini kalian punya teman baru, silahkan masuk uchiha-san." Kurenai mempersilahkan masuk kepada pemuda berambut raven dan berwajah dingin itu dan tidak lupa juga kurenai-sensei menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"namaku uchiha sasuke, mohon bantuannya."

' wahh kawaaiiiiiii' 'dia cool bangetttttt' 'apa kau sudah punya pacar?' 'teriakan histeris dari para gadis di kelas itu langsung dihadiahi death-glare oleh kurenai-sensei dan berhasil membuungkam semuanya.

"silahkan duduk di…."

Srettt srettt sretttt

"maaf saya terlambat sensei." Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan seluruh orang yang berada di kelas kepada pemilik suara tersebut.

"hahh ya ampun kau terlambat lagi yamanaka?."

"maaf sensei saya bangun kesiangan."

"bukankah itu kebiasaanmu yamanaka?." Kurenai-sensei pun sudah kewalahan Karena keterlambatan ino sudah sangat sering .

"sekali lagi maaf sensei"." Ino membungkukkan badannya tanda menyesal dengan keterlambatanya itu.

"haruno sakura bisakah kau pindah kebangku belakang?."

" hai sensei." Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju karena meskipun dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan sahabatnya itu di lebih takut kepada mata senseinya yang terkenal dengan bahasa inggrisnya itu.

"uchiha-san, kau akan duduk sebangku dengan yamanaka-san, dan kau yamanaka-san, kau harus membantu uchiha-san untuk bisa beradaptasi disekolah ini."

"tapi sensei, bukannya itu tugas sakura sebagai ketua kelas?."

"ini adalah hukumanmu yamanaka-san."

"baiklah sensei."

"silahkan kalian berdua boleh duduk."

Ino dan sasuke pun segera duduk dibangkunya dan pelajaran kurenai-sensei pun segera dimulai.

"kita bertemu lagi pirang, dan kau masih berhutang permintaan maaf padaku." Sasuke menyeringai sembari menatap gadis blondie itu.

"heh?." Ino pun menoleh dan kembali menatap sasuke seakan mengatakan 'apa maksudmu uchiha-san?'

Onyxs dan blue shapire pun berpandangan tanpa mereka sadari pemilik mata emerlard memperhatikan mereka berdua.

-To be continue-


	2. Chapter 2

" _Uchiha-san, kau akan duduk sebangku dengan Yamanaka-san, dan kau Yamanaka-san, kau harus membantu Uchiha-san untuk bisa beradaptasi disekolah ini."_

" _Tapi sensei, bukannya itu tugas sakura sebagai ketua kelas?."_

" _Ini adalah hukumanmu Yamanaka-san."_

" _Baiklah Sensei."_

" _Silahkan kalian berdua boleh duduk."_

 _Ino dan Sasuke pun segera duduk dibangkunya dan pelajaran Kurenai-sensei pun segera dimulai._

" _Kita bertemu lagi pirang, dan kau masih berhutang permintaan maaf padaku." Sasuke menyeringai sembari menatap gadis blondie itu._

" _Heh?." Ino pun menoleh dan kembali menatap Sasuke seakan mengatakan 'apa maksudmu uchiha-san?'_

Chapter 2

 **Flashback on**

Sasuke'pov

 _Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota konoha. Aku bukannya jalan tanpa tujuan, tapi aku akan berangkat sekolah, ya sekolah ku adalah Suna Internasional High School. Menurutku, sekolah adalah tempat yang membosankan. Aku lebih suka berjalan-jalan ditempat yang indah, mengabadikan pemandangan yang kulewati, dan aku lebih suka kesendirian._

" _Ah sial kenapa ayah masih menyuruhku sekolah disini sih?. Padahal aku ingin ke Eropa bersama Itachi-nii." Aku mendengus kesal mengingat sikap ayahku yang tidak memperbolehkanku ikut ke Eropa bersama Kakaku. Padahal menurutku, Eropa punya berjuta-juta pemandangan yang indah, bangunan-bangunan antik,dan menarik yang bisa ku abadikan dan menghasilkan hasil karya seni Fotografi yang indah._

 _Burggghhhhhhhh_

' _Ah sial siapa yang menabrakku apakah dia tidak punya mata…'_

" _Hei apa kau tudak punya ma…." Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang menabrakku dan aku akan langsung memarahinya karena sudah berani-berani menabrak keturunan Uchiha yang mempunyai sebagian dari dunia ini._

 _Deg_

' _Apa itu yang disebut Malaikat? Dia mempunyai rambut pirang panjang bergaya ponytail yang indah, tunggu mata Aquamarine nya pun begitu memukau yang membuat siapapun yang memandangnya akan merasa…nyaman dan…teduh. Tapi mata itu seolah menyimpan banyak sekali kesedihan sama seperti….mataku?'_

" _Hei tunggu kau belum minta maaf padaku." seolah tersadar dari lamunan, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan aku hanya bisa memandang punggung 'Malaikat' yang pergi menjauh itu._

' _Konoha Internasional High School' hanya itu yang aku tahu bahwa 'Malaikat' itu sekolah disana._

" _Hai Sasuke dia sudah pergi?, Sebegitu terpesonanya kah kau kepada gadis pirang itu?." Suara sahabat kecilku Jugo menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang 'Malaikat' itu._

" _Apa maksudmu Jugo?."_

" _Hahaha berhentilah berpura-pura Sasuke, kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil , dan kau tidak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan wanita sampai seperti itu."_

" _Hn terserahlah." Akupun segera pergi meninggalkan Jugo yang kelihatannya masih ingin menggodaku_.

 **Flashback off**

" Ada apa Uchiha-san?." Ino masih memandang Sasuke yang seakan masih tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda berambut raven itu.

" Aku tertarik padamu." Jawaban dari Sasuke sontak saja membuat Ino mengerutkan dahinya dan membuat perempatan didahinya yang 'agak' lebar itu.

" Apa maksudmu?."

" Eheemmmmmmmmmm Yamanaka-san Uciha-san jika kalian ingin kenalan lebih jauh lagi silahkan dilanjutkan di luar."suara Kurenai-sensei menyadarkan keduanya dari acara 'pandang-memandang' itu.

"Gomenasai sensei." Jawab keduanya hampir bersamaan walaupun suara Sasuke hampir tidak terdengar karena itu seperti gumaman.

'kantin*

" Hei-pig bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?". Betulkan kataku dia sangat tampan?."

" Menurutku, biasa saja." Ino meminum es jeruk langganannya dan seolah acuh tak acuh dengan pembicaraan sakura.

" Hei kau ini, kalau aku bahkan mau membayar 10 mangkok Ramen Ichiraku untuk bisa duduk disamping Sasuke dan mengerjakan hukumanmu itu."

" Kalau begitu kau tawarkan saja pada Naruto dia pasti langsung memberikan tempat duduknya untukmu. Tapi Sakura, menurutku Uchiha itu orang yang aneh. Masa dia bilang dia ter…."

" Ter apa?" Sakura langsung memandang Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik yang langsung mendapat cengiran Ino yang getir.

" Maksudku, dia…"

" Ino kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau harus membantuku untuk beradaptasi disekolah ini?."perkataan Ino terpotong oleh Sasuke yang sudah ada didepannya sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan dada.

" Gomen, tapi Uchiha-san bukankah kita belum akrab? kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?"

" Hahhhh aku ini pernah tinggal di Eropa, disana memanggil dengan nama kecil itu sudah biasa."

" Tapi…"

" Ayo aku ingin berjalan-jalan di Sekolah ini." Sasuke menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Ino

untuk menemaninya dan sukses membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya.

*taman belakang*

" Bisakah kau lepaskan aku Uchiha-san?."

" Tidak mau, aku ingin selalu menggenggam tanganmu."

" Tapi aku tidak ingin dipegang olehmu Sasuke, Kau itu orang asing." Ino memalingkan mukanya dari Sasuke karena dia begitu kesal dengan sikap Sasuke Yang begitu seenaknya menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

" Ino.." Sasuke meraih dagu Ino kemudian dia mencakup wajah Ino dengan lengannya yang putih mulus itu dan sukses membuat Ino mau tidak mau harus menatap mata onyxs Sasuke.

' Kenapa denganku ini? Kenapa aku baru sadar Sasuke setampan ini?'

" Sudah mengagumi ketampananku Yamanaka?."

" Apa maksudmu siapa yang me…mmmphhhh" Sebelum Ino melanjutkan perkatannya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengunci bibir Ino dengan bibirnya. Ciuman itu terasa semakin menuntut. Sasuke meraih tengkuk leher Ino seakan tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya dengan Ino. Sedangkan Ino lengannya hanya mematung disamping tubuhnya. Entah apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Marah karena itu merupakan _first kiss_ nya tetapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa ciuman Sasuke ini….hangat, oh Kami-sama entah apa yang ada dipikiran Ino sekarang.

" Sasu…" Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke karena dia merasa sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya itu karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kau mencuri ciuman pertama ku." Nada bicara Ino meninggi karena sekarang dia sudah sadar 'apa yang telah terjadi'

" Kau juga mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku Ino."Sasuke memandang Ino dengan wajah stoicnya.

" Aku membencimu Sasuke" Ino meninggalkan Sasuke tapi tangan Sasuke lebih dulu menahan lengan mungil Ino itu.

" Jadilah pacarku,Ino." Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Ino menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang baru bertemu dengannya kurang dari 24 Jam sudah menciumnya dan bisa menyukainya bahkan Sasuke meminta dia menjadi pacarnya. Apakah Sasuke selalu begini kepada semua gadis? Tapi tadi Sasuke bilang ini ciuman pertamanya juga? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Ino.

" Bagaimana kau bisa memintaku menjadi Pacarmu padahal kita baru saja bertemu,Sasuke?."

" Aku percaya bahwa cinta tidak mengenal waktu, tempat, dan ataupun yang lainnya Ino. Yang aku tahu setiap aku melihatmu rasanya nyaman, rasanya aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu Ino."

" Itu benar-benar mustahil Uchiha-san. Bagiku sekarang kau hanya orang yang baru kukenal kurang dari 24 Jam. Aku tahu kau pernah tinggal di Eropa dan mungkin disana pernyataan seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu, tapi ini Jepang Uchiha-san. Jadi jangan bercanda denganku." Ino pun melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Didalam kelas Ino tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat gelisah untung saja jam istirahat masih berlangsung, dan kemudian Ino memilih jurus andalannya yaitu, tidur.

' Kenapa harus kau Ino?' suara batin seseorang yang lirih seakan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa bertanya dibelakang bangku Ino.

" Ino, bangun pelajaran Anko-sensei mau dimulai." Sasuke membangunkan Ino dengan mengusap lembut puncuk kepala Ino sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau membuat Ino merasa terganggu.

" Hahhhhhh~ ". Ino menguap lebar sehingga membuat orang yang duduk disampingnya itu mau tidak mau harus menahan tawa geli.

" Kau kenapa tertawa?."

" Aku tidak tertawa." Kemudian sasuke memajang wajah datarnya lagi.

Sretttt srettttt

Anko-sensei memasuki kelas dan membuat kelas yang tadinya ricuh menjadi tenang kembali.

" Keluarkan buku tugas kalian."

" Sakura ayo kita pulang bersama."

" Maaf. Hari ini aku sibuk." Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang hanya Ber-oh karena dia tahu Sakura pasti akan mengerjakan tugas atau paling Sakura akan ke Toko Buku.

Ppppiiiipppp ppppiiiipppp

Suara klakson mobil itu mengagetkan Ino. Dan Ino segara menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil disampingnya itu.

" Cepat masuk." Dan jreng jreng pemilik mobil itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke

" Kau berbicara padaku?." Jawaban Ino sukses membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal dan segera turun dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan kearah Ino.

" Kau mau apa Sasuke?." Sasuke makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ino dan membuat Ino mundur perlahan.

" Kau mau masuk sendiri apa aku yang harus menggendongmu, Ino?."

" Cihhh apa maksudku menggendongku Uchiha-san? Kan sudah kubilang kau itu Orang Asing dan aku tidak mau….kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Cepat turunkan aku Uchiha Sialan." Ino masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan, bayangkan saja Sasuke menggendongnya seperti Karung Beras, Astaga.

" Kau gila atau apa Uchiha? Aku sudah bilang kan aku tidak suka dekat dengan orang asing!." Ucap Ino saat dia sudah duduk di dalam Mobil Sasuke.

" Apa ada orang asing yang sudah berciu….."

" Oke sekarang antarkan aku pulang saja. Jangan bicara lagi." Ino sengaja memotong Perkataan Sasuke karena dia tidak mau mengingat-ngingat lagi 'insiden' tadi.

" Dimana rumahmu?."

" Sudah menyetir saja, Aku sudah mengaturnya pada GPS mu." Ino kemudian langsung menyenderkan kepalanya kekursi empuk dari mobil yang mahal itu sesudah dia mengatur GPS untuk jalan ke jangan ditanya Ino sekarang sudah tidur. Sekali lagi pemirsa tidur.

" Dasar kau memang tukang tidur, Malaikat."

Tidak terasa setelah 30 menit mobil mahal Sasuke sudah sampai didepan apartemen Ino. Dan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sasuke pun berniat untuk membangunkan Ino.

" Kenapa kau selalu tidur Ino?." Jarak Sasuke dan Ino hanya 5cm. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Ino dengan seksama. Bukannya dia tidak pernah melihat gadis secantik Ino, tapi selama ini belum ada gadis yang membuatnya seperti ini. wajah Ino membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya ingin selalu berada disisi gadis berambut blondie itu.

" Ino bangun, kita sudah sampai."

" Mmm. aku…." Mata Aquamarine itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dan terbuka sepenuhnya ketika pemilik mata indah itu menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dari wajahnya.

" Apa yang mau kau lakukan Sasuke?." Ino memundurkan kepalanya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan wajah stoic itu. Tapi nihil karena Ino sudah benar-benar menempel di jok mobil sang Uchiha itu.

" Aku hanya membangunkanmu." Dengan wajah yang tetap datar Sasuke tidak sedikitpun memundurkan wajahnya dari wajah Ino.

" Mengapa wajahmu terlalu dekat dengan wajahku?."

" Kita bahkan pernah lebih dekat daripada ini Ino." _blush_ wajah Ino langsung memerah mengingat kejadian tadi di halaman belakang sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya bungsu Uchiha itu masih saja menampilkan wajah datarnya seperti merasa tidak bersalah dengan ucapannya yang membuat gadis pirang ini merona hebat.

" Oke baiklah, sekarang mundurkan wajahmu Sasuke, aku sudah bangun."

" Hn." Hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan Sasuke sambil memundurkan wajahnya. Setelah Ino merasa wajah Sasuke sudah jauh dari wajahnya dia mengatur wajahnya agar tidak merona lagi karena jika Sasuke menyadari nya pasti itu akan sangat memalukan.

" Baiklah cepat turun Ino? Apa kau mau tidur lagi disana?"

" Baiklah Uchiha." Ino mendengus kesal karena acara tidurnya di ganggu oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

" Ayo. " Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk digandeng oleh Ino tapi Ino malah menyeritkan dahinya heran dengan tangan tersebut.

" Kau mau kemana Uchiha-san.?"

" Aku mau ke apartemenmu, aku lelah."

" oh." Ino hanya Ber-oh ria tapi setelah itu…..

" APAAAAAAAAA? KAU MAU KEMANA SASUKE?"

=TO BE CONTINUE=

 **Maaf kalau Chapter ini pendek banget dan Author mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah meriview tadinya kalau gaada 10 yang ngeriview author gabakalan update lagi hiks hiks hiks…. Karena author ngerasa fanfic ini abal banget alurnya cepet banget tapi percayalah author buat fanfic ini dengan penuh rasa cinta pada pairing Sasuino.**

 **Special Thanks buat 5 reviewers pertama: Hime Yamanaka, Venomous Nell-chan, Momoeruna, Noor Wahdah, Silverqueen98. Kalian dapat pelukan terhangat dari Author sini peyuk peyukkkk ({}) ({})**


End file.
